


Thin Walls

by Avidfanficwriter



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris being a creeper, F/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Situations, he drains the snake, no real plot, smut just plan ol' smut, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidfanficwriter/pseuds/Avidfanficwriter
Summary: He wanted her so bad it hurt and hearing those sounds come out of her just made it harder to deny. Sober Chris would ignore the urge in his pants, Drunk Chris not so much.





	Thin Walls

She’s the first thing Chris notices when he walks into the bar, wavy brown hair and a bright red dress that immediately grabs everyone’s attention. There’s a slit on her left thigh and the way she’s seated makes it almost impossible to not trail his eyes up her legs. She looks far too beautiful to be alone and yet she is. He has an urge to approach her, maybe send a drink over to her but he managed to talk himself out of it. 

She catches his eyes throughout the night and she gives him a big smile  and flashes her bright green eyes before turning back to her drink. It’s the third smile and quick bite of her lower lip that he realizes he needs to make a move. The bartender politely reaches out to her, pushing a cocktail in front of her and pointing to a man on the other side of the bar. He lets out a silent fuck when he realizes his opportunity was missed by none other than his friend, Steven. Now instead of him being the one whose standing before her, making her laugh and touching her thigh. 

Chris calls it quits, feeling defeated he tosses a few bills on the table and decides it would be better to sulk in his room. He downs the last of his drink and takes the stairs to his room. 

The door is his next obstacle and the keys are holding a bigger threat, sober Chris wouldn’t have a problem finding the right key but drunk him on the other hand barely found his room. 

He hears them before he sees them, a loud bang startles him almost making him drop the keys. He turns to his left and is left jaw dropped. Steven had her pinned to his hotel door, quickly working his lips and tongue down her neck. It’s mind altering the way she reacts to his touch, a simple kiss to her neck and she’s putty in his hands. A small moan and she’s clutching his shoulder. He doesn’t blame Steven for not stopping, god knows he wouldn’t; no matter who was watching them. 

_Just focus on what you’re doing. Ignore them and get the damn door unlocked and go to bed._ He tells himself only he can’t get his hands to work. He can’t find the damn key and his eyes keep drifting towards them.

They manage to get the door open causing Chris to scoff, two people who are clearly drunk managed to get the door open before him. Two people set on ripping each others clothes off managed to find the right key and unlock the door. Meanwhile he’s still trying to put the key in the door. It’s a miracle that he gets it right and it’s only his second try. 

Inside the room, he rests on the bed, tossing his cell phone and wallet on the bedside table. He sits on the bed, resting his hands on his head and wants to scream when he realizes he can hear them or her to be exact. 

It’s wrong. It’s sick. It’s horrible but he can’t help it. These goddamn walls are to fucking thin and he’s doing everything to not listen, trying to read a magazine left on the dresser, listen to his ipod, try to sleep but it’s not working. She’s moaning and he’s a lost cause. He keeps imagining the red dress pushed up her hips and his hands engulfed around her body. 

With a deep breath, Chris decides he can’t handle it. If he stays here, he’ll continue listening. The keys are sitting on the dresser beside him, he grabs them heading to the door but before he can touch the handle the wall thuds and the picture near the bed shakes. 

_Fuck._

They’re on the wall, he can practically see it. One of her hands pinned above her head as she moans against Steven’s ear. Chris groans, leaning his head against the door. They are right there, right on the goddamn wall but it sounds like she’s in the room, moaning for him. His cock is twitching and his heart is racing. 

“Fuck...” he hears her whine. 

He stifled a moan and turns around to rest his back on the door, sliding down. He’s in pain, his cock is begging to be touched, the denim is only worsening his problem. Pain and pleasure. Each movement creates just enough friction to force his hips to jerk and the jeans to tighten. Not to mention the sounds she’s making are driving him insane. it’s against better judgement that he releases his belt then his zipper and the button comes last, it’s reliving. A deep shaky breath escapes his lips and he gives in. 

The walls are shaking and she’s moaning. Now he can’t breathe, the first touch to his manhood is almost painful. This is dirty and beyond wrong. Only now, he can’t stop and even worse, he’s imaging it’s her. Her small hands with bright red nail polish are wrapped around him, teasing him. Beautiful green eyes are staring up at him as she works him. He has to bite his tongue to stop from moaning, if he can hear them, they could definitely hear him if he made noises. 

He hears Steven grunt and her moaning is getting louder, “Oh god.” Her voice is soft full of passion. The icing on the cake comes next, “I’m gonna...” He doesn’t need to hear the rest of that sentence to know what she’s trying to say. Suddenly, he’s stroking himself as fast as he can, biting on his lip trying to match her moans. “Don’t stop.” She lets out. It’s torture and pathetic but he’s not stopping. 

He imagines it’s him, she begging at. He’s the one pinning her against the wall, his cock pounding into her, her fingernails raking down his back and her cries of pleasure muffled by his kiss. 

She cums and he knows it. He can tell. She lets out the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. It’s long, breathy and complete magic to his ears. He wishes he could see her, see the way she reacts. Does she arch towards him, try to push away or pull him closer? Does her jaw drop? Does she close her eyes as tight as she can? Does she tense up? Does she try to get in one last kiss? 

Steven is next, he hears him announce and he lets out a harsh whisper at the sound of her voice. “Are you gonna cum inside me?” 

“Jesus fuck...” Chris lets out in a small whisper, quickly moving to the wall that’s closer to them. Her voice is barely above a whisper and he’s so thankful he’s moved closer. “Are you gonna cum inside me? Huh? Fill me up with all your hot cum? He wants to scream, he rests his head on the wall, closing his eyes as she starts again. “Please cum inside me.” it’s not a demand or a question, it’s a plea. She’s begging for it, nearly whining. It’s like a mantra, she’s repeating it over and over. 

It’s over. He cums, gritting his teeth and trying as hard as he can to not make a sound. His cum covers his T-shirt and pants as he breathes out deeply. He’s sitting on the floor, covered in his cum, breathing deeply listening to their muffled voices. They’re whispering now and he just wishes he could hear what she’s saying. He feels ashamed, he’s just masturbated to the sound of his friend having sex with a stranger, a stranger that he should have been involved with.

If he made a move just seconds earlier, he would have her right now. He would have the marks on his body, her hot breath next to his ear, her lips on his.


End file.
